In Truths That She Learned
by Tina101
Summary: Sequel to Hey Mister, She's My Sister. Someone else from the Davis family shows up, mix it in with drama, and you get the perfect romantic sequel!
1. Chapter 1

_In Truths That She Learned_

A sequel to _Hey Mister, She's My Sister_

**Chapter 1:**

Taylor Davis-Cohen was sitting on the couch waiting for her husband Mark to finish getting dressed. The couple had been dating for about a year when they got married, and that was about five and a half months ago.

"Mark, come _on_!" Taylor called as she pulled her dirty blonde hair out of a ponytail, causing it to cascade past her shoulders in delicate waves.

"Alright, alright geez," Mark replied. He was going downtown to have another meeting with Alexi Darling. Mark came out of the bedroom wearing the slacks and dress shirt al the Bohemians had chipped in and bought him for his birthday. Taylor slipped her fingers through the belt loops on Mark's pants, and pulled him down on top of her.

"Don't you look sexy?" she purred in his ear before kissing him passionately on the lips. Mark deepened the kiss. He slid his hand under her t-shirt, and halfway up her flat stomach. The couple was so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't hear the loft door slide open.

"Oh! Jesus Christ!" Joanne exclaimed. In a flash, Mark and Taylor broke apart. Mark climbed off the couch, and began to compose himself.

"Hey Jo," Taylor said. Her face was bright red partially from making out with Mark, and partially from being caught in the act. Mark gave Taylor a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll finish later," he whispered in her ear so Joanne couldn't hear. Mark grabbed his jacket and scarf, and said louder, "I'll be back around 9:30. After the meeting there's Life Support at 3:00, and I want to get some filming done before I fix the sound equipment at the performance space…again." Taylor was resting her head on her arm which was draped across the arm of the couch with her eyes closed. She kept her eyes closed, and nodded.

"You feeling alright, Tay?" Joanne asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night, that's all," replied Taylor.

"Get some rest then," Mark said sternly. "I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too."

Taylor felt flu-like all day. She had to keep Collins, Angle, Roger, and Mimi away so they wouldn't get sick, so she was pretty lonely. Taylor curled up in bed around nine, and was asleep almost instantly. Mark came home half an hour later and quietly got changed when he saw his wife asleep. He crawled into bed next to her, and rested his head on her chest. Taylor wrapped her arms around Mark, and they both fell asleep.

A sudden jolt awoke Mark the next morning. He pulled on his glasses in time to see Taylor running out of the bedroom. The sound of her throwing up in the bathroom followed a few seconds later. Mark rushed to her side, and pulled her hair out of her face. When Taylor stopped vomiting, she leaned against Mark's chest. Mark gently stroked her hair.

"I'm going to stay home with you today," he said firmly. Taylor shook her head.

"No way, we need the money. It's just a bug I caught from a girl at work. I'll be fine, go get ready for work." Mark was reluctant to listen to Taylor. "Go!" He got up, and quickly got dressed to the sound of Taylor being sick. Mark returned a few minutes later with the cordless phone in hand.

"Tay, here's the phone call either me or Joanne if you need anything. _Don't_ let anyone but me, Jo, and Maureen over, we don't need to get anyone else sick." Mark placed the phone on the counter by the sink. "Are you _sure_ you want me to go?"  
"_Yes_ I'm sure. We need the money." Mark kissed the top of Taylor's head.

"I'll be back ASAP. I love you."

"I love you too."

As soon as Taylor was sure Mark was gone and wouldn't be coming back for anything, she picked up the phone, and began to dial.

"Joanne Jefferson, Attorney at Law," Joanne said at the other end of the phone.

"Jo, it's Taylor," Taylor said in a weak voice. She leaned against the bathtub, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You sound horrible, Taylor."  
"I feel like shit. Listen, I need you to bring me something when you're on your lunch break."

"I can actually take me work home with me today, so I can stay with you if you want. What do you need?"

"I need-"

**A/N:** HA! You'll have to wait to find out what Taylor needs. Listen, I need to know something for _Off-Set_. If anyone knows the _official_ relationship between Norbert Leo Butz and Michelle Federer, it would be _greatly_ appreciated if you told me! I have someone looking in on it (she has connections which _totally_ sucks!), but I'd like to know ASAP! Thanks, much love!

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When mark got home around 4:30 that afternoon, he found Taylor wrapped in the comforter from their bed fast asleep on the couch, and Joanne sitting on the chair next to her busily working.

"Hey Mark," she said as she began to put her work away.

"Hey Jo, did Taylor call you?" Mark gently brushed a strand of hair out of Taylor's face, and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I came during my lunch break, and brought over some soup and something for her stomach."

Mark pulled out his wallet and asked, "How much do I owe you?" Joanne stood up, and grabbed her briefcase.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I'll see you in a few hours for the get together here."

"You sure I don't owe you anything?" Joanne gave Mark a quick hug.

"I'm sure. I'll see you later. Bye." Joanne waved over her shoulder as she left.

Mark quietly dropped his bag on the chair Joanne had just abandoned, and went to shower. Taylor awoke ten minutes later and quickly got up when she heard the shower running. She silently slipped into the bathroom, swiftly shed her clothes, and joined her husband in the shower. Mark nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt two skinny arms snake around his waist. The warm water beat down on the couple as they forgot about Taylor feeling sick, and they finished what they had started the day before.

"What was that about?" Mark asked Taylor forty-five minutes later. Taylor looked up from the bowl of soup she was cradling in her lap. She was sitting cross legged on the window seat eating.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you've been acting weird today. First you're sick this morning, then you're asleep most of the day, invite everyone over despite the fact that you're sick, and then you surprise me in the shower, acting like you're perfectly fine. What's with you baby?" Taylor got up, and took Marks' hands in her own. She swung their arms, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Mark, honey, I'm going to have a baby."

Mark's eyes tripled in size. First he pecked Taylor on the lips, and then he kissed her passionately. He picked her up, and spun her around while kissing her. Taylor laughed, and buried her face in Mark's shoulder.

"You're going to have a baby!" he exclaimed. Taylor nodded happily, and kissed him on the lips. "That's why you've been acting weird lately."

"I called Joanne right after you left, and asked her to pick up a pregnancy test. She's the only one that knows right now. Since it's morning sickness I've been having, I figured everyone could still come over tonight."

"A baby!" Taylor giggled. She sat back down on the window seat, and pulled Mark down between her legs. He settled down comfortably with Taylor's legs on either side of him, and rested his head on her chest.

Fingers entwined, Mark and Taylor sat on the window seat talking until they heard the loft door slide open hours later.

"Hello lovebirds!" Collins announced as he and Angel entered the loft.

"I want to tell everyone at once," Taylor whispered in Mark's ear before he got up. He nodded, and helped her to her feet.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Angel asked Taylor as she gave her a hug.

"Better; Joanne brought me some stuff. You guys can't catch it, so that's why you're here."  
"You sure you're better?"  
"I'm sure, and I'm 100 sure you can't catch what I have." Roger, Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne all arrived in one large group just then. Taylor went to look for some glasses for everyone in the kitchen.

"So, did you tell Mark?" Joanne asked her quietly from behind so no one could hear her. Taylor nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, we're going to tell everyone tonight, so you only have to keep your mouth shut for a little while longer."

"Tay, aren't you going to have a drink?" Maureen asked after Taylor handed everyone else a glass for the beer and vodka provided by Joanne. Taylor shook her head, and cuddled up against Mark on the couch.

"No, I'm good," she replied.

"Come on, live a little!" The Bohemians found it unusual that Taylor wasn't having anything to drink. She normally had at least some beer.

"I'm fine Mo, really."

"Come one, have a drink."

"Maureen! Back off! She's not thirsty so just leave it," Joanne exclaimed. Maureen slouched back in her seat and pouted.

"Okay, you guys are hiding something, and I intended on finding out what it is," Mimi said to Mark and Taylor. The couple had been very clingy and smiley all evening.

"Say I make your life slightly easier and tell you?"  
"You could-" Mimi trailed off, and the Bohemians waited for Taylor to explain why she and Mark were acting so weird. Taylor decided to just come out with it, instead of making a big deal about it.

"I'm pregnant." Mimi squealed, and threw her arms around Taylor's neck. Angel and Maureen quickly joined her. Collins laughed, and clapped Mark on the back.

"Congrats man," the Professor said.

"Yeah, congrats you two," Roger said. He was shocked that Taylor, his sister was pregnant. He knew that she and Mark desperately wanted children, but now it was official. His best friend and his twin sister were going to be parents.

Two hours later, the Bohemians left to go home. Taylor was spread out on the couch with the comforter around her, and Mark was cutting together some film from that night.

"So Mr. Cohen, what does it feel like to be a Daddy-to-be?" she asked him.

"I'll let you know when my head stops spinning." Taylor smiled. "How about you?"  
"I'm thrilled. I'm going to be a Mommy!" Mark noticed that Taylor sounded a little tired.

"Say we turn the empty bedroom across the hall into a nursery?" he suggested. When Taylor didn't respond, he asked, "Taylor? Taylor?" Mark looked up from his work, and found Taylor fast asleep. He finished cutting, and carried her to bed.

Two months later, Mark and Taylor were curled up on the couch. Mark had his arms around Taylor, and his hands on the bulge that was her stomach. A knock at the door caused them both to groan and get up from their comfortable positions. Mark swore under his breath as Taylor answered the door. She couldn't figure out who it was. The only people that came by were the Bohemians, and they _never_ bothered knocking. Taylor slid open the door, and found the last person she ever expected to be standing there. In front of her in a nice suit and tie was her older brother, Michael.

**A/N:** Yeah, okay, no more long-lost siblings. I am currently writing chapter 5 of this story, it's now a matter of typing stuff up. I leave July 6 for Boston, but I'll be back about a week after that. I'll update _all_ my stories (both WF and this one) before I leave. Any ideas for _Off-Set_ are greatly needed. I don't think you all get it. I'm running on next to nothing. If you don't help me out, I can't write it, and that means you _never_ find out the good news, bad news, and just-shoot-me news! Maybe this will get you all going now!

Tina101


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Michael?" Taylor asked, clearly shocked to find her brother standing there in front of her. Michael looked just as surprised.

"Taylor? What are you doing here? May I uh, may I come in please?" Taylor stepped aside, and let her brother in. he expensive suit clashed with the backdrop of the loft.

"Hey Mark, could you come out here please?" called Taylor.

Mark replied, "Sure. Who was at the door-" He stopped when he saw Michael. The two had _never_ gotten along. "Michael, what a nice surprise. What brings you here?"

"I was actually looking for Roger to talk to him, and since Taylor is visiting here, that saves me another trip."

"Actually, Roger lives downstairs with his girlfriend, and I live here with Mark," Taylor explained. Mark silently slipped out of the loft to go get Roger.

"You and Mark live together? I don't know if I feel comfortable with that." Taylor burst out laughing.

"Comfortable with it? Jesus Christ Michael, you don't run my life! Besides Mark and I have been married for five and a half months now."

"Married?" Michael rubbed his temples. "You're married to _him_! Why couldn't you marry someone who could provide for you Tay?"  
"Because I love Mark. Listen, if you came to criticize our lifestyle like Dad does, you can just leave."

"No, I'm not here about that. I need to talk to both you and Roger together."

Meanwhile, Mark knocked on Roger and Mimi's door. All the Bohemians knew better than to simply walk into the couple's apartment without them knowing ahead of time.

"Come in!" Mimi called from inside. "Hey Mark," she said when Mark entered the apartment.

"Hey Meems. I need to talk to Roger, it's important," he said.

"What's up man?" asked Roger. Mimi went back to the book she was reading. It was a book on dancing in other countries Angel had gotten her for Christmas the previous year.

"Roger, Michael's upstairs looking for you." Roger swore loudly. Mimi put he book down when she heard him yelling.

"Who's Michale baby?" she asked in a concerned tone. she got up, and approached Roger.

"Michael's my older brother. If you think Benny's a yuppie-scum, he's _nothing_ compared to Michael. He'll do anything to get money and power, it's crazy. He has a stick stuck so far up his ass that there's no hope of anyone ever getting it back." Mimi laughed. Roger turned to Mark. "Did he say what he wanted?"  
"No, but he wants to talk to both you and Taylor; I'm guessing it's important." Roger grabbed his tattered gray hoodie, and pulled it on.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like crap," replied Mimi.

"Perfect, let's go." Mark shrugged, and he and Mimi followed Roger up to the loft.

Taylor was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed looking pretty pissed, and Michael was sitting on a chair looking extremely uncomfortable when Mark, Roger, and Mimi came up to the loft.

"What do you want, Michael?" Roger asked coldly. Michael sighed and stood up.

"Should Mimi and I leave?" Mark asked.

"Ye-" started Michael.

"No, you're both family," Roger said firmly. "You both can stay." Looking defeated already; Michael sat back down. Mark sat down next to Taylor, Mimi sat in the other chair, and Roger leaned causally against the table. It looked like Michael didn't like the fact that Mimi and Mark had stayed, but he began to explain why he was visiting anyway.

"Dad's in the hospital," he started. "This could be it for him, and it would be nice if you both stopped by to visit him. He would really appreciate it. He wants to make amends with you both.

"If he wants to make amends with us, then why didn't he just call us?" Taylor asked simply. Michael bit his bottom lip.

"He doesn't know your number," he replied.

"Bullshit," spat Roger. "He has our number. Dad doesn't know you're here Michael, does he?" Michael squirmed in his seat like he was under a spotlight in an interrogation room. "Does he Michael!"

"I'm just thinking about what Dad wants, Roger!" An epic shouting match quickly escalated between the two brothers.

"No, you don't give a damn about Dad. If Taylor and I got to see him, then you'll tell him that you tracked us down, and basically take all the glory for yourself."

"Your Father could be dying, and you can't even be bothered to go see him at the hospital!" yelled Michael. Roger could see that Taylor was becoming fearful of Michael's temper.

"Well, I _am_ dying Michael, but you probably don't even give a fuck. You only care about your precious Father, and our God damn family who doesn't even _begin_ to understand the shit we go through daily." Taylor buried her face in Mark's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her. Mimi and Michael both looked shocked at what Roger had just announced. Michael was shocked to learn that his brother was dying, and Mimi was shocked that Roger would simply blurt something like that out in rage. When Roger finally comprehended what he had said, he swore under his breath. This was _not_ going well.

**A/N:** There you go, another chapter. Starting to get ideas for _Off-Set_, and I'll start working on it once I get this done. I'm much farther ahead in writing this. I'm up to the baby shower, and I've picked a name (it just came to me out of the blue!). anyway, I'll be working hard on finishing this ASAP. Reviews are much loved!

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"You're, you're dying?" Michael asked quietly. Roger ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed.

"I have AIDS Michael. I got it a few years ago from, a, umm, well, we won't go there. I have AIDS though." Michael put his head in his hands.

"AIDS! God could this get any worse?"

When Michael wasn't looking, Mark mouthed to Roger and Mimi, "Don't tell him about Taylor. He'll flip!" Both nodded in agreement.

"Roger, you shouldn't be living in a place like this. You could get sick _really_ easily here." Taylor tugged at the hem to her over-sized t-shirt. It had a logo from Roger's band across the front, and easily hid the bulge of her stomach. She knew Roger didn't want to leave, and was going to start yelling again.

"Get out of here Michael," Roger said through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get the hell out of here."  
"Roger," Mimi said calmly.

"Get lost Michael. You show up out of the blue, tell me how to run my life, you probably did that to Taylor too, and she's had enough with controlling men, and expect me to be cool with it? Get out of here!" Michael pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and handed it to Mimi.

"Here's where our Dad is. If you could give it to him when he calms down?" he asked. She nodded, and took the paper. "It was nice meeting you," he said as he left.

"Same here," Mimi replied.

A heavy silence fell upon the loft after Michael left. Roger dug around the kitchen, and produced a bottle of vodka either Collins or Maureen had left behind. He poured himself a large glass, and drank it all at once.

"Throw that piece of paper away, Mimi," he said icily.

"What if Taylor wants it Roger? Did you think about that? Or are you too wrapped up in your own little world again?" retorted Mimi. Roger sighed.

"Fine. Taylor, do you want to go see Dad?"  
"I don't know," Taylor replied quietly. "Keep it for right now; until I make up my mind." Roger groaned, and stormed out of the loft. Sighing, Mimi got up to follow him.

"I'll see you both later. I'm going to go talk to him." Mark and Taylor both waved.

Later that night, Taylor was sprawled out on her stomach at the foot of her bed. mark sat on the bed next to her, and gently rubbed her back. Taylor used her arms as a pillow, and moaned happily.

"Have you made a decision about your Father?" Mark asked cautiously. He knew he was treading on thin ice right now.

"I'm only going if Roger is going with me," replied Taylor. "If I go and he doesn't, my Father will hold it against him, and I can't do that to Roger."

"Mimi is talking to Roger. She's more stubborn than he is, so I think he'll go with you." Taylor nodded, and enjoyed the relaxing massage Mark was giving her.

Mimi had successfully talked Roger into visiting his Father at least once. Mark and Mimi were going with the twins, but didn't actually plan on seeing Mr. Davis. Taylor nervously twirled her wedding ring as the two couples walked down the hall in the hospital. They stopped outside Mr. Davis room. Mark gave Taylor a kiss on the lips.

"Mimi and I will be right out here," he whispered in her ear. She nodded, and looked at Roger.

"Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied. Mark and Mimi retreated to the waiting room to talk while Roger and Taylor went to see their Father.

"Taylor! Roger! What brings you by here?" a hearty voice announced as soon as the twins walked into the hospital room.

**A/N:** short chapter, I know, but trust me, the chapters get _much_ longer. Right now, I'm writing the part right after Taylor had the baby. I plan on this story being about 10 chapters long, and I want to have a total of 100 reviews. Right now (June 28) I have 26 reviews. That means I'll need a little over 10 reviews a chapter. _Please_ help me reach my goal! After this fan fiction, I'll either start _Off-Set_, or I have 2 ideas for _Aida_ fics, but it's all fair game right now. I'll let you all know what my decision is! Peace!

Tina101


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Hey Daddy," Taylor said brightly. She went over, and gave Andrew Davis a kiss on the cheek. Andrew turned the television to _mute_ so he could talk to his kids.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked. Taylor sat in the chair next to the bed, and Roger leaned casually up against the wall next to the window.

"We heard you were in the hospital, so we decided to stop by," she replied.

"Let me guess; Michael tracked you down, told you I was dying, and made you feel guilty about the whole thing between us."

"Damn straight," Roger stated.

"Listen, guys, I want to apologize for the way I treated you both before. I should have been more supportive of what you wanted in life. Especially you Roger. Now, tell me Roger, do you still live with that guy…Mark?" Taylor shifted in her seat.

"Actually, no Dad. I live with Mark now," she told Andrew. "We got married about seven and a half years ago." Andrew looked shocked at first. "Are you mad?" Taylor asked meekly. She was afraid of her Father's temper (which Roger inherited).

"I wasn't a part of your life them. Roger are you seeing anyone?"  
"Yeah, a dancer named Mimi. We live below Mark and Taylor in an apartment." Andrew nodded.

"What are you guys up to lately besides your successful love lives?"  
"Mark and I are busy working a lot. We were saving up for a TV, but now we're using the money to fix up the spare bedroom."  
"I have two spare TVs if you want. I also have a bunch of your old baby stuff for when you plan on having some kids of your own." Roger and Taylor exchanged glances. They had agreed _not_ to tell their Father about the baby, for the time being at least. Taylor was wearing one of Roger's old sweatshirts, which had once belonged to Collins, so it covered her stomach perfectly.

"Sounds great. I'll ask our friend if I can borrow his Range Rover, and swing by tomorrow to pick it all up," Roger replied.

"Nonsense. I'll send Michael by with it all. Now, I want to meet your husband, and this dancer girl of yours."

Roger went to go get Mark and Mimi while Taylor stayed to talk with Andrew some more. Mark and Mimi each shook hands with Andrew when they came in. Taylor let Mark sit in the chair, and sat on his lap. Suddenly, the cell phone Alexi had bought for him began to vibrate.

"_Please_ tell me that's your cell phone!" Taylor exclaimed as she moved to Mark's one leg, so he could dig out his phone. He looked at the Caller I.D. and sighed.

"It's Maureen," he grumbled. Roger laughed.

"Why did you give your number to her anyway?" he asked. Mimi ignored what was going on, and continued listening to the story Andrew was telling her from when Roger was little.

"I gave it to _Joanne_, but you can see how well that turned out."

"Here, give me," Taylor said snatching the phone out of Mark's hand. "Hello?"  
"Taylor?" Maureen asked. "How's it going with your Dad? Have you told him about the baby?"  
"It's going pretty well, and no I haven't. So, what can I do for you?"

"We've, well Collins I decided that you all deserve one good night of drinking and partying. Get drunk for once if your life!"

Taylor heard Joanne yell in the background, "Mo! Taylor can't drink anything alcoholic…remember?"  
"Oh yeah. I'm glad I'm a lesbian." Taylor laughed. She wrapped an arm around Mark's neck, and crossed her legs.

"Me too," she said. "Because I am currently sitting on the lap of what used to be your man, with my arm around his neck-"

"And what we honestly hope is his child inside you."

"It _is_. I'm not like you. Or rather, how you used to be."

"Okay, so you get to be the designated make-sure-all-the-completely-wasted-people-get-home-safely person tonight."

"Wow, must be my lucky day," Taylor commented sarcastically.

"Try to contain your excitement sweetie. Anyway, could you tell Mimi that we stopped by her apartment to pick something up, and we heard a message being recorded on her machine?"  
"Sure, what's the message?"  
"The manager of the CatScratch Club called, and wanted her to pull a shift tonight even though she quit."

"Great. I'll tell her. What time should we meet you all at the Life?"  
"One sec. Hey Pookie, what time are we going to the Life?" Taylor didn't hear Joanne's answer. "Okay, around 8:30. So we'll meet you four there?"  
"8:30 at the Life? See you then. Bye Mo."

"See 'ya Taylor."

Taylor hung up the cell phone, and slipped it into Mark's jacket pocket without trying to put it back in his jeans pocket.

"What did Maureen want?" Mark asked her.

"We're meeting at the Life at 8:30, the Club called and wants Mimi to pull a shift tonight, oh, and Maureen announced that she's glad she's a lesbian," replied Taylor.

"Nice to know," Roger said. "Oh Mimi, I don't feel comfortable with you going down to the Club to work tonight."  
"We'll talk about it later," Mimi said, patting Roger's chest with the hand that he wasn't holding.

At 8:45, Taylor, Mark, Mimi, and Roger all walked down the street towards the Life. Mimi was frustrated at Roger for making a big deal about the call from the CatScratch Club.

Deciding the change the subject for the time being, she turned to Taylor and said, "Your Father doesn't seem so bad Tay. What happened between you guys?"  
"Roger was a rebel. The second he turned 18, he ran away. Since my Father couldn't bring him back, he tried banning me and our Mother from talking to him."

"But you were a legal adult; he couldn't stop you from talking to your brother," Mimi said with a confused tone.

"Exactly what I thought, so I kept in touch with Roger. When my Father found out, it was like World War III at our house. He kicked me out that very same day. This is the first time we've talked in a civilized tone in _years_."

"I can't believe that." The rest of the Bohemians were waiting for their friends outside the Life. Taylor was ready for a night of partying, and forgetting about the past rift with her Father. Things were finally looking up for her.

**A/N:** if you guys know me, you know that once things start looking up, they _must_ come crashing down. Just a little foreshadow! Please review (remember my goal of 100 reviews). Oh, if you haven't checked out _Off-Camera_, please do, and I _think_ I know the secret between Norbert Leo Butz and Michelle Federer, but as Norbert said insert goofy grin here "a gentleman never tells" (god he sucks!). So, that's all right now! Much love! Oh, and I told you the chapters would start getting longer! Oh, and the first chapter of the sequel to _Off-Camera_ was posted at around 2:30 AM Friday morning, so please go check it out! I'm working on chapter 2 (which is just a random filler chapter where everyone talks about working on different shows and junk). So, GO CHECK IT OUT! Much love. Remember, I wanna get 100 reviews for this story, so please, please, PLEASE review!

Tina101


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Taylor was sitting in the middle of her bed looking through samples of paint to paint the nursery. She had narrowed it down to one shade of blue, and one shade of pink. Now, she was waiting for Mark to get home so they could go to the doctor's office, and find out the sex of the baby.

"Taylor, I'm home. Ready to go?" Mark called from the front room as he slid the front door open.

"Yeah, one second," Taylor replied. She was seven months pregnant, so she struggled slightly to get up, but managed to without Mark having to come and help her (which she _hated_). "Hey honey," she said as she went into the front room. Before she could say anything else, Mark captured her lips in an Earth shattering kiss. "What was that?" Taylor asked, slightly dazed.

"Someone bought my documentary," explained Mark.

"No way! Who?"  
"Just a small company by the name of HBO." Taylor squealed, and threw her arms around Mark's neck.

"No way! No damn way! That's great! I can't believe it." Taylor kissed Mark on the lips. "I'm so proud of you." Mark smiled.

"It's not that I don't enjoy this little celebration, but we have a doctor's appointment to get to." Taylor pouted, and entwined her fingers with her husband's.

"Fine, let's go."

The doctor's office was fairly empty when Taylor and Mark got there. They were the only waiting for about fifteen minutes when the nurse called them back.

After she took Taylor's blood pressure, and everything else, she said, "Okay, Mrs. Cohen, Dr. Lills will be I shortly." Taylor nodded from her position on the examination table and the nurse left.

"So Tay, what do you want to do with this lovely raise I got?" asked Mark. Taylor stopped to think.

"First, we can take care of that stack of bills you've been putting off paying for the longest time now," she replied.

"Aww, that's no fun. Think of something fun we could do with the money."

"You've been spending too much time with Maureen." Sighing, Taylor began to think again. Suddenly, her whole face lit up.

"I got I! If we save up, and I mean _really_ save up over the next few years, we might be able to go to Disney World."

"Making plans for Disney World already?" Dr. Lills asked as she came in. She was a kindly woman in her fifties with gray hair pulled back into a French braid, and wire rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

"Hello Doctor," Taylor said.

"Hello yourself. Now, you're here to find out the sex of the baby, correct?" Dr. Lills sat on a stool next to the examination table, and looked over Taylor's thin file.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, why don't you roll up your shirt, and pulled down your pants so your stomach is showing?" Taylor followed Dr. Lills' directions. "Now this gel I going to be cold. Ready?" Taylor nodded. The doctor spread a cold gel over her large stomach. She turned on a monitor next to the bed, and moved a wand over Taylor's stomach. An image of the baby appeared on the monitor. Dr. Lills moved the wand around some more, and explained what Mark and Taylor were seeing. "There's the head, and the hands. Looks like you're going to have a very healthy baby boy." Taylor smiled. "Would you like me to print out some pictures for you?"

"If you don't mind, please," replied Mark.

"Of course." Dr. Lills printed out the pictures, and handed them to Mark while Taylor wiped off her stomach and fixed her clothes. Mark helped her up off the table, and they went out to the waiting room to make their next appointment and leave.

Hand-in-hand, Mark and Taylor walked into the loft. Taylor threw her purse on the coffee table, and flopped down on the couch.

"You want something to eat, Tay?" asked Mark from the kitchen where he was about to heat up some leftover Chinese food.

"Oh Mark, please don't heat that up," she moaned. "The smell of that makes me feel sick. Do we have any peanut butter left?" Mark shuffled around in the cabinet.

"Yeah, here." He handed her what was left of a jar of peanut butter, and a spoon. Taylor's latest craving was peanut butter, and was likely to change any day now.

"Thanks honey. Sorry about the Chinese food." Mark kissed the top of her head, and went in the kitchen to make some mac and cheese.

"No problem, it looks like some ancient veggie dish Collins left here weeks ago, so it's probably safe for human consumption anymore anyway." Taylor giggled. "Have I ever told you that you have a gorgeous laugh?" Mark sat next to his wife with a bowl of cold leftover mac and cheese."

"That's _disgusting_ Mark!" exclaimed Taylor when she saw what he was eating.  
"So says the woman who's eating peanut butter."

"I'm pregnant, I'm supposed to be eating wacky and disgusting food. You've just been a Bohemian for so long that you can't remember real food." Taylor rested her head on Mark's shoulder, and took his hand in her own. "Put your hand right here." She put his hand on her stomach, and he felt a pushing from inside of her. "That's our son." Mark smiled, and kissed Taylor passionately on the lips.

A month later, all the women insisted on throwing Taylor a baby shower. They kicked all the men out of the loft for the afternoon, giving them some time to themselves.

"So, are you ready for this baby, Taylor?" asked Joanne. Taylor shrugged, and took a sip of her soda.

"I guess. The nursery's completely done, and we've picked out a name," she replied.

"Oh!" Mimi exclaimed. "What are you going to name him?" Taylor shook her head.

"No way. Mark and I agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone his name. you'll have to wait until this baby is _finally_ born to find out."  
"You seem anxious to have the baby," commented Angel.

"I am. It's cool that my son is growing inside of me, but he's up all night kicking, and he makes me feel fat; which I am right now."

"Are we talking about the baby, or your husband?" Maureen asked. Everyone laughed.

"Depends I guess."

An hour later, Angel announced, "Okay, time for presents so those of us who have to work tonight can go home and get some sleep!" The women each handed Taylor their presents in turn. Angel made the baby a colorful quilt with pictures of animals, all made from scraps of fabric. Mimi gave Taylor a box of wooden alphabet blocks.

"You can spell out the baby's name to decorated the nursery," she explained. Maureen and Joanne gave Taylor a box of decorated burp-cloths and bibs.

"Thanks for coming you guys," she said as the four friends left. She was about to lie down until Mark came home, when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Say you get changed, and meet me down at the Life for dinner?" suggested Mark. "Just the two of us one last time before we become parents."

"I say, I'll see you in twenty minutes. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." Taylor hung up the phone, and slipped on her shoes.

When Taylor got down to the street below, a sharp pain suddenly tore through her lower stomach. She disregarded the pain, figuring that it was something she ate. She was about two blocks away from the Life when another pain ripped through her stomach. This time, however, it lasted longer, and was more painful. Taylor crumpled to the ground into a fetal position. Meanwhile, Benny was driving down the nearly deserted street. Something about the figure huddled next to a building caught his attention. He pulled over to the side of the road, and climbed out of his Range Rover.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Taylor looked up, clearly startled. "Taylor? What's wrong?" Benny helped her to her feet. She had one arm around her stomach the entire time.

"I was on my way to the Life, and, and, now I think I'm in labor." Taylor looked frightened, and a few tears slipped down her cheek.

"Okay, calm down. Get in the back of my Ranger Rover. I'll take you to get Mark, and then I'll drive you both to the hospital." Benny helped Taylor into the back of his car, and rushed down to the Life to get Mark.

Mark was sitting at a table in the back of the Life waiting for Taylor to arrive.

"Benny? What are you doing here?" he asked when Benny stopped at his table.

"Taylor's in the back of my Range Rover. She's in labor."

**A/N:** I leave Thursday for Boston, but I'll try to update Wednesday night! Peace! Check out Off-Set please!

Tina101


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Mark's jaw dropped. Taylor was I labor? She wasn't due for around another month!

"Come on, I'm going to drive you both to the Emergency Room," Benny said hastily. Mark followed him out to the Range Rover. The ride to the hospital was a blur to Mark. All he remembered was Taylor squeezing his hand and cursing every time she had a contraction. Mark finally comprehended what was going on when Dr. Lills came into the hospital room to talk to the couple.

"Okay, Taylor, looks like you're dilated about two centimeters. I'll be back to check on you soon," she explained. "You can get up to walk around the room if it'll help with the pain." Taylor nodded.

"Thank you doctor," said Mark.

Half an hour later, Mark asked Taylor, "Do you want to get up and walk around a little? Maybe it'll help with the pain some." Taylor nodded quickly, and Mark helped her up. They started walking when she got another contraction. She wrapped her arms around Mark's waist, and buried her face in his chest.

"It hurts so much Mark! Make it stop. _Please_ make it stop!" she sobbed into his chest. Mark gently stroked her back.

"It's okay," he murmured. "It's okay. Think about this Tay, you're about to have our baby. You're about to have our son."

Taylor was in labor all night. Mark faithfully never left her side for one second. At 7:15 the next morning, Doctor Lills came in, and told an extremely frustrated Taylor that she could start pushing.

"Ready Taylor?" asked Dr. Lills. "Okay push!" Holding on to Mark's hand for dear life, Taylor began to push with all her might. She let out a cry of defeat, and fell back against the pillows behind her. After pushing quite a few more times, Dr. Lills told Taylor, "Okay, you're doing great. I want you to push with all your might, and you're done. Ready? Push!" Taylor pushed with all her strength until she heard the sound of a baby crying fill the room. Mark got up to cut the umbilical cord, and quickly returned to Taylor's side. A small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket was carefully handed to her.

"Hi honey," she cooed. "Look at you. You look like your Daddy. Here Mark, you hold him." Mark was a little nervous to hold his son, because he thought he was going to drop him, but listened to his wife.

"He's so small," he said in complete amazement. He had helped create this! The nurse in the room smiled.

"So, have you two decided on a name for him yet?"

Several hours later, the nurse, Sheri knocked on the door to Taylor's room. Mark was watching TV, and Taylor was making up for the lack of sleep she had suffered through the night before. The doctors had taken the baby away to run some tests, because he was born early.

"Mr. Cohen, your friends are here to see you," Sheri said. "Would you like me to send them in?" Mark got up, and shook his head.

"Umm, no. Taylor's asleep, so I'll go out to see them." He gave Taylor a quick kiss on the cheek, and went out to the waiting room to see his friends.

"Hey Daddy!" Mimi exclaimed as soon as Mark entered the waiting room. Hugs and congratulations were exchanged.

"Where's Taylor?" asked Roger.

"She was up all night, so she's asleep and pretty doped up from all the painkillers. You can go see her though."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're her brother, so if you wake her up…she won't hesitate to yell at you." Roger rolled his eyes while Mimi snickered.

"I've had years of experience with Taylor's temper. I'll let her sleep."

"Smart man," Joanne said. "Okay Mark Cohen, tell us about your son. You and Taylor have been shockingly good about not telling us his name, so spill!"

"Alright, his name is Matthew Christopher. He is seven pounds three ounces, fourteen inches long, and was born at 7:48 this morning. They took him to do some tests, because he was born a month early, but the doctor said that he appeared to be pretty healthy."

After talking to his friends for nearly an hour, Mark went back to Taylor's room to check on her. Taylor looked like she had just woken up.  
"Hey, where were you?" she asked sleepily. Mark eased himself into the chair next to the bed.

"Everyone came by to see you, but you were asleep. We talked for about an hour, and they went home. They're either going too stop by tonight or tomorrow." Taylor gently stroked Mark's cheek.

"You look tired sweetie. Why don't you go home, take a shower, and get changed? You look really out of it. Go home for a little while." Mark looked reluctant to listen. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. At least go home to shower and change."

"Fine, I'll be back in about an hour and a half. Love you." Mark kissed Taylor tenderly on the lips.

"Love you too."

Soon after Mark left, Taylor heard a soft knock o the door to her room. She smiled when she saw Benny standing in the doorway. He came in, and gave Taylor a hug.

"Hello Taylor," he said.

"Hi Benny."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I want to thank you for finding me last night. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."

"Don't worry about it." Benny pulled an envelope out of his pants pocket. "Umm, here Taylor. This is a gift for you guys from me." Taylor took the envelope, and opened it. She gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Benny, this is _way_ too much." Inside the envelope was a check for $2500. "This is too much. I can't accept this." Benny pushed Taylor's hand away from him.

"Please, take it, Taylor. Use it to save up for something fun. Use it for your son." Taylor leaned over, and gave Benny a huge, warm hug. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. Taylor turned around and froze. The color drained from her face.

"Dad?" she asked.

**A/N: **First off…_sorry_! I'll be back on July 16th, and one of the first things I'll do once I get settled is update. I didn't realize that I'd be leaving you with such a major cliffhanger until a few hours ago! SORRY! There are 9 chapters to this story. Chapter 8 is short, but I'll make it up to you in Chapter 9. please check out _Off-Set_. If you don't know what it's about, it's a behind-the-scene in _Rent_ type sequel (the first one was _Rent_, but you'll have to read _Off-Set_ to find out what this one's about!). Includes Idina, Taye. Here's a hint at what it includes: Idina and Rosario trying to get Wilson to get a MySpace with a "sexy drag queen username", _slight_ fan fiction bashing, Idina and Adam "fighting", oh, and the best part: REVENGE OF THE FROSTIES! (Watch the Life Support scenes on the commentary in order for that last part to make _any_ sense, or just ask me, and I'll be more than happy to tell you) and those are just a small taste of the chaos! Sorry this is so long, please review! I'll have a little internet access in the hotel in Boston and Scranton, but only a little. See you in 10 days (Lord help me please!)

Tina101


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"The game's up, Taylor," Andrew said sternly, completely ignoring the fact that Taylor wasn't alone. "I saw Roger before I had my doctor's appointment here, and he let it slip about the baby. What sort of game are you playing anyway, Taylor?"  
"I'm not playing any sort of game," Taylor replied, o the verge of tears. How could Roger let something like this simply slip?

"Then why didn't you tell me? You were pregnant when you came to visit me weren't you?"  
"Yes I was, and I didn't want to tell you, because it would be a lot to take in at once. Me being married, and Roger-" Taylor stopped. She had said too much.

"What did Roger do? He got that poor girl knocked up didn't he? DIDN'T HE?" Andrew roared.

"Excuse me," Sheri said firmly. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing," muttered Andrew. "I was just leaving." He looked at Taylor, he stare was deadly. "I though you had changed, Taylor. I really had." Sheri escorted Andrew out of the room, and Taylor fell back against the pillows, sobbing. Benny got up to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"No," she pleaded. "Please don't leave." Benny sat back down, and Sheri returned with a glass of water, and a pill.

"Here Taylor, take this," she ordered. Without argument, Taylor took the pill with trembling hands. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

"What was that?" asked Benny.

"A mild sedative to calm her down," replied Sheri. "It's not good for her to be so worked up. Are you a friend of Taylor's?"

"Yeah, I sued to live with her husband a few years ago, and now I'm her landlord. So will Taylor be awake in a few hours?"  
"She'll be perfectly fine in a few hours. What was all the yelling about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm not 100 sure, but that was Taylor's Father, and they don't really get along." Sheri looked at her watch.

"Great, I have to get back to work. It was nice talking to you." Sheri pivoted on the balls of her feet, and left Benny alone with a sleeping Taylor.

True to his word, Mark returned to the hospital an hour and a half later. He was a little startled to find Benny sitting there reading the paper, and Taylor still fast asleep.

"Hey Benny," said Mark. Benny looked up, and put down the newspaper. "What brings you by here?"  
"I came to visit Taylor; I guess I arrived right after you left. Anyway, Taylor's Dad showed up, and started yelling at her. The nurse kicked him out, and gave her a light sleeping pill to calm her down. Taylor asked me to stay with her before she fell asleep, so I did."

"Thanks Benny."

"No problem. I don't mind staying here with her."

"I mean for everything. You're the one who found Tay last night; you drove us both here, and stayed with her when I wasn't here. Thanks man."

"Don't mention it. Listen, I better get going. Congrats Mark, I'm going to stop by the nursery to make sure your son was blessed to look nothing like you." Mark rolled his eyes. Roger had made a similar joke earlier. "Tell Taylor I'll stop by in a few days when you all get home and settled in. Let me know if you need anything." The two friends shared an embrace.

"Okay. See you later."

Mark climbed into the bed next to Taylor. He draped his arm over her waist, and pressed his forehead against the back of her head. Soon, he too was fast asleep in the last real sleep either would have in a _long_ time. Sheri came in to check on Taylor a few hours later. She stopped and smiled when she saw the couple asleep. She closed the blinds, turned off the lights, and went to go check on her other patients.

**A/N:** I got back yesterday, but had to go to a viewing for a teacher that was involved in a car accident. PLEASE keep Carolyn Gipe, and the family of the late Leonard Cave and the students and staff of Northwest High School in your thoughts and prayers! And check out _Off-Set_ (which I finished writing!)

Tina101


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Taylor and Matthew were released from the hospital a week later. Taylor was pretty tired, so a celebration was scheduled for a few days later. However, Roger showed up to talk to his sister. She had been avoiding him the whole time she was in the hospital, because he had told their Father about the baby.

"Taylor, please listen to me," Roger begged. "I didn't mean to tell Dad about Matthew. What was I supposed to do…lie to him? Come on, listen to me, please." Taylor handed Matthew over to Mark so she could yell at Roger in peace.

"So what, you're suddenly a model son who can't lie to dear old Daddy?" she retorted sarcastically.

"No, I mean yes, I mean, let me tell you what happened. We were leaving the hospital when I saw Dad. He asked me what I was doing there, and before I even thought about what I was saying, I told him that I was visiting you in the Maternity Ward. He stormed off before I could say anything else. I'm sorry, Taylor. I _really_ am."

Taylor got up, and stormed out of the room. Roger heard her bedroom door slam shut. Sighing, he got up to try and talk to her again. Taylor was sitting on the edge of her bed with her face buried in her hands, sobbing. Roger crouched down in front of her, and took her hands in his own larger, callused hands.

"Taylor I want you to know how truly sorry I am. I didn't mean to. It just slipped out. I was an ass, and I really am sorry. Now, tell me why you're acting like this."  
"I thought things were finally going to be cool between me and Dad. I can't tell you how much it hurt to hear him say how disappointed he was in me. It made me feel like a failure. What if I am a failure? What if I can't raise Matthew right, and he grows up to hate me?" Taylor got down on the floor across from Roger, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"No, you'll be a great Mother, and I'll _always_ be here to help you and raise your son." Taylor shook her head back and forth.

"No, no you won't Roger. You're going to be gone soon. As will Collins, and Mimi, and Angel. You all are going to be gone soon, and I can't take that."

"We'll always be her to help you Tay, this I promise you."

Mark stood in the doorway to his bedroom, and silently watched Roger and Taylor interact. Normally he was the one that would race to Taylor's side when she needed help, but this was something only Roger could handle. Mark went in the front room, and found Matthew exactly where he had left him; lying on his back on the couch giggling and smiling. Mark picked him up, and kissed the top of his head. This was his son, and he was damn proud of it.

Later that night, Mark and Taylor were sitting together on the couch. Matthew had finally fallen asleep, and now they were spending some time together. Mark captured Taylor's lips in a passionate kiss. She deepened the kiss as he climbed on top of her. Both knew very well where this was going, but it didn't matter to them. Meanwhile, Collins quietly opened the door to the loft. He wanted to surprise Taylor and Mark, but he was the one that was surprised. Mark was on top of Taylor, both were half naked, and in the middle of a _major_ make out session. Collins quickly averted his eyes to the floor, and put the bag of food Angel had sent over on the ground before leaving. As he walked down the stairs of the building, he shook his head. If Mark and Taylor kept on doing that, they'd have _tons_ of little mini-Cohens running around Alphabet City in no time at all.

**The End**


End file.
